Currently, cam phasing systems can include a rotary actuator, or phaser, that may be configured to rotate a cam shaft relative to a crank shaft of an internal combustion engine. Currently, phasers can be hydraulically actuated, electronically actuated, or mechanically actuated. Typically, mechanically actuated phasers harvest cam torque pulses to enable the rotation of the phaser. This operation only allows the phaser to rotate in the direction of the cam torque pulse. Additionally, a speed of the rotation of the phaser and a stop position of the phaser after the cam torque pulse has ended, are functions of a magnitude/direction of the cam torque pulses and a speed of the engine, among other things. Thus, the speed of the phaser rotation and stop position cannot be controlled directly by such mechanical cam phasing systems. Since the cam torque pulses can be large relative to the dampening of the mechanical cam phasing system, the phaser can easily overshoot or undershoot the desired rotation amount, which can result in the mechanical cam phasing system continuously being cycled on and off, or requiring very fast control.